


My Impossible Love

by Phoenixwolf876



Category: 100 - Fandom, The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Community: lgbtfest, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixwolf876/pseuds/Phoenixwolf876
Summary: The grounders and the sky people have enacted a peace treaty in order to join forces and work together to defend themselves and save everyone from something sinister. Lexa and Clarkes bond grows stronger but unforeseen circumstances will have Lexa in an unimaginable situation.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fic, I'm still learning. If it's well received I will continue the story

It was the day after the Grounders and Sky people rescued the 47 from mount weather, Indra stood silently off in the distant awaiting a group of Grounders returning from their hunt. This dinner was different from all the rest, this dinner celebrated and solidified the Union of the Grounders and Sky people who were once sworn, enemies. Jasper and Monty goofed off in the distance while Octavia and Lincoln sat silently staring into the fire. The mood varied between each person within the camp grounds, the 47 naturally were much happier; while the Other Sky people who helped rescue them were much more sorrowful, the things they had to do to rescue the 47 was nothing to be happy or proud of, nonetheless they couldn't help feeling a sense of relief and a touch of cockiness. They did what the Grounders weren't able to do for decades, they took out the Mt men but they knew this wouldn't have been possible without the muscle and skill of the Grounders. A horn rang out in the distance and without thinking everyone scattered for safety from what they felt was impending doom from the acid fog, Clarke stood up and yelled "Guys, it's ok..we did it, we disarmed and took them out; we're all safe..for now" she said with a sense of authority seething through her..Lexa stood off in the shadows with a smile dancing on her face, but as quickly as it came is as quickly as it left.."I can't be falling for her, it's not safe to love me" she thought with an ache in her heart she was all too familiar with, the last time she felt this pain was on the day they delivered the news of Costias death.Lexas' thoughts devoured her while she stood there silently, the silence was broken by the sound of a twig snapping behind her; without hesitation, she grabbed her sword and stood tall "reveal yourself at once, or you die where you stand" she said calmly but with a strong tone of authority lingering.."Woah there Power Ranger, it's just me Clarke" Clarke said playfully, Lexa felt a surge of emotions take her over, she had not only pulled a sword on the girl she thought of from the morning sun to the moonshine at night, which slightly embarrassed her, but she felt her pulse begin to race. She thought to herself "better safe than sorry".She holstered her sword and straightened up to talk to Clarke "Clarke, what is this "Power Ranger" you speak of, is he one of your mythological Gods?" She asked with a very curious tone, Clarke giggled and replied: "No, it's a tv show that was on more than a century ago, of a group of teenagers who fought to keep the world safe from whatever danger plagued their city."..Lexa listened intently until Clarke was finished, then asked "You like that which you speak of?"..Clarke replied with a small nod.They both stood there for a min silently watching the Grounders and Sky people interact peacefully. "You did this Lexa; You brought peace to the land" Clarke whispered, Lexa turned her head slightly to Clarke "We did this; we made peace by forgetting our differences and uniting our people to fight a common enemy "Lexa said with a tone of respect Clarke had never heard before, Clarke smiled and told Lexa that she was about to turn in because they had a big day tomorrow, Tomorrow the Grounders and Sky people would exchange the ways of which they used to survive for decades..Lexa nodded and said "Goodnight Clarke of the Sky people".


	2. Hooked on a feeling

Lexa stood inside her tent and breathed slowly while her heart raced. Clarke of the sky people seemed to have rented space in her thoughts, Could she go on working with Clarke and not reveal her feelings in one way or another, she thought to herself..Lexa took off her gear and stood there watching as the candle flame danced on her table, She closed her eyes and an image of Clarke standing naked in front of her became too much to bear, She shook her head and walked towards the table; she looked down at the plan they had drawn up less than 48hours ago to rescue the prisoners of mt weather and a sense of tranquility overcame her, something she has never felt. She didn't know how to process or even react to this.She was taught from birth life will always be dangerous; Never to let her guard down, but at this point in time Lexa didn't care about that, She was too busy trying to decipher the code of which she thought Clarke to be.Her beautiful porcelain skin, eyes that reflected the day time sky, and hair that she's never seeing before, she stood out. Lexa only used to brunette hair, this little fact alone intrigued her about the sky fallen beauty. Lexa turned and walked over to her bed and sat down clenching the fur-pelt that covered her bed, a feeling of discomfort danced in her gut..The fur pelt was once Costias, she closed her eyes trying to "suffocate" her tears but to no avail. The tears wet her cheeks, something that was very new to her but somehow it felt good; somehow the pain was being released through an emotional state she was taught never to exhibit. Lexa was too engrossed in her thoughts and Emotions that she didn't hear Clarkes' voice calling her from outside her tent. Lexa stood up in a jolt and wiped her eyes in her sleeves while trying to collect herself, She walked over to the entrance of the tent and pulled the course hand woven material to the side. ."Clarke of the sky people, is there something wrong?" She asked in an unsettling tone, Clarke replied: "No, I couldn't sleep and I saw light coming from your tent, I hope I didn't disturb you, I can leave". "No," Lexa said without thinking Clarke looked at her and jokingly asked: "Well are you going to invite me in?" A grin spread across Lexas' face and she stepped to the side and allowed Clarke to enter. Before Lexa could say anything Clarke uttered something that sent chills down Lexas' spine "Em's a good sheidgeda isn't em"(it's a good night isn't it) "You've honored me by learning the ways of my people, Clarke of the sky people," Lexa said approvingly Clarke looked at her and smiled Lexa began to feel nervous, her palms began to sweat, there was a feeling of unease settling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help but admire Clarkes' beauty. "Lexa..Lexa" Clarke called out "Yes, Clarke?" Lexa asked, "Is everything ok, you zoned out?"Clarke asked Lexa walked over to Clarke and looked into Clarke's gentle eyes. "I'm ok, Clarke of the sky people" Lexa answered softly They stood there for five seconds before Clarke said "Just kiss me" Taken a back Lexa looked on in confusion and disbelief but before she could reply Clarke leaned in and gently kissed Lexas Lips, Their tongues danced together; Their hearts synchronized the further into the kiss they went.. Lexa picked Clarke up and Clarke wrapped her legs around her; Lexa walked over to the fur covered bed and laid Clarke down as gently as she could. The beautiful blonde stared up at her sensually, Lexa took her shirt off and tossed it to the side. Clarke looked up at the girl that possessed her thoughts since the day they met. she took a deep breath, her heart beat heavily against her sternum, blood pulsing heavily inside her mouth, her tongue heavy and craving the taste of Lexas Lips.She reached up and pulled Lexa down to her lips and kissed her softly, Lexa returned Clarkes advances and bit Clarkes' bottom lip, she pulled away and began to undress Clarke.Her mind racing with thoughts of how soft Clarkes' skin was, Lexa licked her lips at the sight of Clarke's firm pink nipples, she lowered herself and flicked each nipple with her tongue, stopping to give each nipple the attention it deserved. Clarke ran her nails Down Lexas back as she tilted her head towards the bed and let her eyes roll back. "make hodnes kom me"(Make love to me) Clarke whispered Lexa swallowed hard at the weight of Clarke's words, Without hesitation, Lexa Licked down Clarke's tummy; Clarke seized up as the intensity of the moment got heavier. Lexa pulled herself up to Clarke's lips and kissed her lightly, their lips flowed together in an intimate dance of give and take, push and pull, ebb and flow. Clarke ran her hands through Lexas flowing hair, Lexa nibbled at Clarke's bottom lip, then slowly moving into the motion of sucking on her lip; to force a gentle moan from Clarke's mouth, before sliding her tongue on her lip to ease the pain..Lexa parted her lips and Clarke seized the chance to nibble on the tip of Lexa's tongue, sucking it gently before Lexa pulled away with a moan. "What's wrong?" Clarke asked with concern "Are you sure, you want to do this?"Lexa asked Clarke with a smile that Clenched Lexas heart "Yes, I've been ready, I don't want to be scared anymore" Lexa was taken aback by Clarke's words, The sky girl felt the way she did. Lexa was encompassed with anxiety and happiness but did her best to hide the emotions she felt within. She cradled Clarke's cheek in her right hand while staring deeply into the sky girls eyes. Lexa traced her thumb along Clarkes Lips and asked if she was nervous. Clarke without a second thought uttered "You always make me nervous, I don't want that to stop this...not now...ok?" Lexa smiled and leaned down to greet Clarkes Lips with a deep passionate kiss that of which not even Finn could deliver. Clarke gripped the hand which cradled her face and allowed Lexa to have her way with her at the moment because she knew she would return the favor in ten folds. Lexa pulled away and whispered in Clarkes ear "We should probably warn the guards to ignore whatever sounds they hear coming from the tent" with a tone of play-fullness Clarke seemed to love, Lexa smiled and winked at her before Clarke flipped Lexa onto the bed and straddled her. Clarke unhooked Lexas' Bra and gazed hypnotically at her two firm voluptuous breasts, Clarke said in shock and without thinking "So this is what you've been hiding from me under all that gear" while biting her lip Lexa blushed, something she wasn't use to; Clarke leaned down and sucked on Lexas' Left breast while playing with the nipple of the right breast. Lexa gripped the fur pelt on the bed and let out an animalistic groan which turned Clarke on, even more, she knew she was doing her job well. Lexa reached up and grabbed Clarke's sun kissed hair and pulled her away gently and sat up with Clarke still straddling her and their breasts now just inches away from each other. Clarke reached down to unbuckle her belt, but just as quickly as she reached her her belt, is just as quickly Lexa brushed her hands aside. "You're mine to reveal," she said gently Clarke's heart raced at the sound of the possessive words dripping from Lexa's tongue, Her hands reached up and gripped the back of Lexas' neck pressing her mouth against her lips and forced a powerful, passionate, deep hard kiss until her lungs screamed for oxygen. Lexa pushed Clarke back onto the bed positioning herself between her legs and unbuckled the sky girls belt, undid her jeans and with one swift motion pulled her jeans off. "I see you've done this before" Clarke joked The commander lowered her body and began kissing Clarke's neck and rubbing her tongue along her collarbone; feeling her sky girls heart beat against her tongue. "Your skin is mine" Lexa exhaled as she sucked marks into Clarkes pale porcelain skin "Lexa!!" Clarke exhaled desperately "I'm yours" she managed to whisper between her moans as she ran her hands down Lexa's spine. "Remember that tomorrow when your Bellamy tries to touch you," Lexa said "He's not...my...Be...llamy," Clarke said in a husky voice heavy with pleasure. Lexa tightened her thighs around The sky girls legs, her lips shifting into a devilish grin. "You are breathtaking Clarke," the commander said with a tone of desire that set Clarkes Loins on fire. Lexa gripped her tan fingers into Clarkes pale skin and said "the spirits made you well" Clarke gaged Lexas words before saying "the spirits made me for you" "I want to see you too; all of you," Clarke said with a hungry tone of desire. She craved the Commanders touches, she didn't want to wait any longer, but she didn't want to rush this special moment.She can't remember when last she felt the touch of a person who meant more to her than just a friend. Clarke felt a slight bite on her hip bone which brought her out of the thoughts that danced in her mind. "Lexa..please," Clarke said Lexa would never deny her sky girl anything and certainly not at this moment. Lexa lifted herself off the bed; undid her pants and pulled them off, tossing them to the side where her sword laid. Clarkes' heart raced as Lexa reached for the last material that covered her tan slender body and pulled the underwear that covered the parts of Lexa's body that Clarke only fantasized about before off. Clarke gazed on in disbelief as the commander stood in front of her; her hair flowing and body naked. Clarke's eyes snapped away from Lexas to memorize the revealed skin, her eyes danced along the defined edges of her collar bone. Clarkes gaze paused at the defined muscles in Lexas stomach, She lifted her hand up to trace a line between Lexas' abs "Get over here" she demanded, her voice heavy with want. "Is everything to your liking?" Lexa asked "Yes" the sky girl breathed out Clarke's eyes gazed at the thousands of scars and battle wounds once healed and leaned forward and began kissing each one gently, Lexa closed her eyes and allowed Clarke to go places on her body that only Costia had been before. She shook the thoughts of Costia from her head and stared down at the new beginning in front of her kissing the scars of battle she racked up over the years. "I..."She paused and swallowed hard "You're gorgeous Lexa," she said nervously Clarke took that moment to pull Lexa between her legs and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Lexa slid her hands through Clarkes' hair she believed to be spun from gold and started into the eyes of her lover. She noticed Clarkes eyes trailing a scar on her chest, Lexa looked away; Clarke stood up and kissed the scar and whispered "it's beautiful" She turned Lexas head back towards her and looked deeply into her eyes before kissing her. Lexa lifted Clarkes leg and wrapped it around her, Clarke looked down and traced Lexas intricate tattoo with her fingers before pulling Lexa down to the bed allowing her to straddle her..Clarke lifted her torso up and Kissed across Lexas skin, stopping at her breast and slowly taking Lexas left breast into her mouth while nibbling on her nipple. Lexa let out an almost musical moan of pleasure which enticed Clarke to go further..Clarke sucked slightly while twirling the firm bud in her mouth. The sky girl listened to the commanders staccato to direct the flipping of her tongue. Clarke let her hands fall down Lexas back while tracing each defined muscle. Lexa rocked her hips forward, pushing Clarke's face into her breasts as she grinded her hips into the woman's stomach. After a minute and a half of gentle rocking, she pulled Clarke away from her breasts to find pink marks littered between her breasts, saliva still lingering. Lexa pushed Clarke onto the bed and gazed hungrily at the sky-girls beautiful form before lowering her head to her lips. Clarke kissed back eagerly sliding her tongue into her mouth tasting the subtle flavor of the commander's tongue. Their bodies pressing together desperately as if trying to become one. Lexa pushed Clarke further up onto the bed and settled down between her legs, she kissed the sky girls neck, stopping just short of giving her a hickey. she didn't want Clarke to leave the tent with a mark such as that on her, she wasn't ready for the rest to know, she was by no means embarrassed by Clarke, but she wanted to take it slow, the alliance was just beginning to bond. Lexa kissed down Clarke's tummy softly before spreading her legs and biting her inner thighs. Clarke's loins tingled with excitement as Lexa inched her way towards her region. Lexa traced her tongue along sensitive skin which sent Clarke's moans into overdrive, She rested her hand on top of Lexa's head and pushed her face deeper, begging her not to stop. Lexa obliged to the sky girls orders and nuzzled her face deeper into her region before slipping her firm, wet, pink tongue inside Clarke, Clarke's body jolted involuntarily. Lexa turned her head to kiss the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, sucking each area leaving bright red marks on her skin, she followed the desperate needy tugs of Clarke's hands to explore the wet folds between her legs. The commander stuck her tongue out and flicked it against Clarkes' labia. she rolled the flavor of the sky-girls labia around her tongue, a soft moan rising up her throat, vibrating through Clarkes' skin once she pressed her tongue on the sky-girls clit. Lexa listens to the sultry moans of her beauty whenever she played with her clit, She curled her tongue around the tight bundle of nerves and sucked hard. "Oh fuck!" Clarke wailed "don't stop, please, please don't stop" she begged Lexa smiled as she flattened her tongue on Clarke's clit, licking in a series of short strokes and finally closing her lips around the soft bud to suck on hungrily..she swirled her tongue around Clarkes' clit to soothe the pulsating nerves and set up an ensemble of side to side licks and sucks. Lexa's fingertips trailed down Clarke's thigh, stroking the muscles in a soothing gentle pattern until her fingertips touched Clarke's wet pussy. Clarke groaned and raised her hips as a gesture to invite the Heda to slip inside her pussy. Clarke groaned and begged "Please Lexa I need it" Lexa pushed her index finger through the tight entrance to Clarkes' cunt, twisting it to thrust in a stuttered rhythm, Clarke couldn't help but moan loudly in response, her hips jerking towards Lexa's touch. Lexa introduced a finger on the next thrust, twirling her fingers around to play with her G-spot, while her tongue lashed across Clarke's clit. "Oh, God.Oh yes..please..don't stop" she breathes heavily between each word as she thrust her hips forward, Lexa followed the rhythm of Clarke's body to bring her to the edge of her orgasm. Clarke's eyes snapped open and gazed into Lexa's passionate heated gaze. She watched the way Lexa flicked her tongue across her clit and thrust hard with her fingers until pleasure rushed out of her veins and throbbed through her nerve endings like a wildfire cackling in the forest. A scream tore from Clarke's throat, a mangled version of Lexa's name left her mouth followed by moans, squeals, and whines as she gripped Lexa's long dark hair with one hand and the bed with the other while grinding her hips intoLexas face. The sky-girl lingered for a minute with her eyes closed only to open them and see Lexa still licking up and down her clit "Come here," Clarke said "Kiss me," she said softly "Whatever you desire my beauty" Lexa pulled herself up to Clarkes Lips and kissed them gently sinking her tongue into the warm wet cavern. Lexa pulled away and gazed at the beauty that laid beneath her and smiled slightly Clarke broke her thoughts by saying "Straddle me" Lexa wasn't use to being told what to do, but coming from her sky girl it was a turn on. Lexa did as she was told and straddled the golden haired beauty. "Now, grind," Clarke said Lexa sat up straight and flicked her hair back before starting a slow rocking rhythm of her hips, rolling the length of her crotch on Clarke's smooth pale skin on Clarke's thigh. Grinding and swirling her hips to heighten the pleasure. Clarke lifted her hand to cup Lexas breast and twirled each nipple between her fingers. "Clarke.." Lexa said under a moan "Put your fingers deep inside me" she pleaded Clarke used her fingernails and scraped down Lexas stomach, stopping at her pussy to feel it soaked "Did fucking me get you this wet?" She asked "Yes" Lexa groaned "Your pleasure gave me pleasure. My sky queen" she said Clarke bit her lip as she slid two fingers inside Lexa, she thrust hard and fast while leaning forward to pay attention to her breasts. Lexa moaned and pushed Clarke back to the bed, resting her hand on her stomach to keep her balance. Clarke fixed herself before pressing her thumb against Lexas clit..three thrusts later Lexa tightened around Clarke's fingers and groaned her pleasure loudly, Lexa thrust hard and fast through her orgasm chasing her pleasure until she collapsed. Clarke hugged Lexa with her free hand as she spasmed with pleasure, Lexa sat up two mins later allowing Clarke to remove her cum soaked fingers that glistened. Lexa smirked and put the fingers in her mouth and sucked them off gently then kissed her fingertips. "Lay by my side tonight Clarke," Lexa told Clarke Hoping she didn't come off as too demanding "I wasn't planning to leave" Clarke whispered while staring into Lexas eyes


	3. Dangerous Love

There was a loud commotion outside followed by the horn warning of danger, Lexa jolted up and without thinking jumped out of bed, leaving a fur covered Clarke in the bed to sleep. Lexa began to gear up when she heard Clarke shift her body lazily, her limbs and mind languid and tired but she managed to ask "what's going on?" Lexa replied "a threat is coming, I have to help my people" Clarke jumped out of bed and started dressing hastily Lexa looked on as the fair maiden beauty she laid with the night before began to get ready to help whatever danger might ambush the village. Before Lexa could grab her sword Indra ran into the tent and was taken aback at the sight of the sky-girl standing there putting her shoes on. However she had no time to decipher what was going on, but before she could reveal the reason as to her presence Lexa asked bitterly "chit ste em Indra"(what is it Indra) Indra replied with not a moment's hesitation "the az kwin ste komba raun kom an gonakru gon men"(the ice queen is coming with an army of men) Lexa now new the type of danger her people were in, the ice-Queen was a ruthless dictator that has been out to kill Lexa so she could rise to the head of the 12 clans, but it wasn't that easy, Lexa is protected by thousands of men and women and now the sky people and their technological advances, but this did not scare Lexa one bit; Lexa has been waiting for the moment she could battle the ice-Queen for taking away her first love in such a gruesome manner..Lexa straightened her posture; holstered her sword and began walking out the room with Clarke not far behind her, but Indra stopped her in her tracks and said "this doesn't concern you sky girl" Clarke looked at her with ice in her veins and shot back: "yu can't nou me indra, not taim leksa o anyone ste in danger,so yu're either na don kom suck em up en accept the fact osir laik an hukop nau,working gon peace o kill me" (You can't stop me Indra, not if Lexa or anyone is in danger, so you're either going to have to suck it up and accept the fact we are an alliance now working towards peace or kill me) Lexa spoke up before Indra could answer "shof op Indra, sky gada marches kom osir nau" (Shut up Indra, sky girl marches with us now.) "Sha Heda" Indra answered with respect and a small nod, Lexa led the way as they ran outside to already see everyone gathered with weapons in hand, the sky people armed with guns standing side by side with the Grounders armed with a variety of weapons. Everyone turned around to welcome Lexas presence with chants of "Heda Heda Heda Heda" Lexa returned their welcome with a nod and began speaking.." the az kwin ste ona her way,we will nou teik her teik any gon osir down. . osir will teik her down!!" She yelled (The ice queen is on her way,we will not let her take any of us down..we will take her down!!) The speech was followed by loud cheers of approval with mixed chants of "Heda Heda Heda" Lexa continued with "linkon teik echo,octavia en 50 men kom flank the stegeda. . Indra teik 30 men en go ona the trees, sky kru,you don powerful weapons,aim em gon the gate en shoot whenever emo break the gate" (Lincoln let echo, octavia and 100 men flank the city. . indra let 30 men position themselves in various trees around the village. sky group, you have powerful weapons, aim them at the gate and shoot whenever they break the gate) The ones whom were giving a duty by Lexa scattered off to their positions.. "the rest gon yu hold your graun,death ste nou the end" (The rest of you hold your ground, death is not the end) Clarke shuffled where she stood with a gun in hand and waited whatever fate would be dished out. Clarke broke the silence by yelling "Jus drein jus daun" (Blood must have blood) Lexa looked at her with a feeling of pride swelling in her chest, while the Grounders took over the chant and kept yelling "Jus drein jus daun" Between the chants for blood and the Grounders getting rustled up to fight, Kane walked over and whispered in Lexas ear; Lexa looked at him and said "Get it done now" Yes commander" he replied compliantly "What is it that he wanted," Clarke asked curiously, still gripping her gun tightly He has some jet fuel left over that we can use to blast a hole in their path before they're able to make it to the entrance of the village. Clarke thought about what Lexa said but didn't dear question her authority or her commands. Lexa is a brilliant commander and by far more equipped with the knowledge of these things than her. I mean she's been doing it since she could walk, it's basically engrained in her system.. A Loud horn could be heard not too far outside of camp, that must be Lincoln warning us that they're near.. "ge ready kom gonplei" Lexa yelled (Get ready to fight) The sounds of the ice nations chants could be heard getting louder as they inched closer. Then five mins later there was a loud bang, that must've been Kane's doing, it was followed by loud yells on both sides of the gate as it flew open, but as quickly as it began the chants ceased.The Grounders didn't budge, didn't take their eyes away off the sight of the ice nation ahead. Lexa began to walk forward as a path was cleared for her and she made it to the front to see a frail, pale malnourished Costia standing before her. Lexa looked on in disbelief tears escaped her eyes as she dropped her sword and ran forward to touch Costia, but the ice queen pulled Costia away with a rope tied around her waist and hands. A rage swelled up inside Lexa that of which could belong to a thousand men, she drew her knife from behind her and swiftly cut the rope and yelled fight (gonplei) As she picked Costia up and disappeared in the crowd of Grounders charging towards the ice nation, she ran towards the river outside her village without stopping and laid Costia down gently, Lexa Looked at her with a mixture of emotions. She didn't know whether to cry, yell or scream, but one emotion she knew all too well , she was feeling it flow through her veins. "em's not as foto as em looks," Costia said gently (it's not as bad as it looks) Lexa broke down and sobbed into her palms, "how could I not know this? I'm so stupid, I should've asked to see your body" she rambled on "It's not your fault and you aren't stupid my Heda" Costia spoke with such graciousness you wouldn't even think she was held prisoner for years. Lexa began a string of questions, which she had to ask Lexa to slow down a bit "Are you hurt anywhere?" "Are you hungry?" "Did they force themselves on you?" "What did the Queen do to you?" "Are you feeling sick?" Costia took a deep breath before answering the questions from the love of her life. "No" "Yes" ""......" "She forced me to work; entertain her guests and things I don't want to talk about" "No" Lexa listened intently and knew not to push Costia on anything she didn't want to talk about especially something as difficult as this because she knew she would talk in her own time. Lexa looked down on Costia then got up and ran to the river and filled her sheepskin water container and brought it over to Costia and gently fed her the water, the bushes rustled and Lexa dropped the bottle to grab her knife looking in the direction of the sound "Show yourself" she demanded Clarke stepped out of the bushes and stared at Lexa hovering over Costia and she felt a sharp pain in her gut, it was less than 9 hours ago they shared an intimate moment, but she forced a smile and walked over to the pair "Is she ok?" Clarke asked genuinely concerned, She said she is but maybe we should have your mom look her over and Nyko. Clarke agreed with a small nod "What's happening back there Clarke, I'm sorry I just had to get her out of there, that danger," Lexa asked Clarke answered "we took out most of her men with the bomb and the rest are either wounded or dead, some ran away, we have casualties on our side too, but nothing like what the ice nation suffered. we're holding the ice-Queen in lock up, she's being guarded and men from the ice-nations army are being held underground." Lexa listened carefully "we have the queen" "Yes" Clarke replied "Ok" Lexa let a sigh of relief and eagerness out She was ready to take vengeance on the queen. She stood tall in her vindictive thoughts and looked down at Costia whose eyes were closed. Lexa began to panic and looked on as Clarke whom noticed Costias state too bent down and checked for her pulse. "Her pulse is weak, we need to get her back to camp and get an I.V going, she's severely dehydrated, she needs fluids," Clarke said in a firm tone "Will she be ok?" Lexa asked in a panicked tone, Hearing Lexas tone sent a sharp pain through her gut.." did last night not mean anything to her, was I just someone to do to pass the time, was I just a rebound" Clarke thought Her thoughts were interrupted by Lexa yelling her name. "Right now, all we can do is give her fluids and wait to administer any drug to combat whatever ailment she's plagued with," Clarke said trying to sound reassuring. "Come on, let's go" Lexa blurted out as she bent down to pick Costia up , Lexa began to run through the back path to the village that only she frequented and one time when she took Clarke out there to show her the stars and tell her the stories of her ancestors. Clarke wasn't too far behind but didn't feel like keeping the same pace as Lexa. It was too difficult to see her put so much care and concern for someone that Clarke knew she couldn't compete with, Costia is her first love and she has only known me a few weeks.


	4. Bittersweet

It was two days after the clash between the woods clan and the ice nation, everyone was reeling with emotions they didn't know how to process, but they were secure in the fact that they knew their alliance was surely doing great things for both parties. Clarke walked into the sick bay of the village to see Lexa standing at the foot of Costias bed listening intently at what Clarkes Mother Dr. Griffin was saying. She walked over just in time to hear "......All she needs is rest, lots of fluid and a strict diet and she will be fine, but there's not much I can say about her mental state". Lexa nodded and thanked Dr.Griffin graciously. Dr.Griffin excused herself to attend to other Grounders who were hurt in the battle. Clarke broke the silence by saying "she's beautiful" but couldn't hide the tone of sadness. Lexa looked towards her and said "so are you Clarke of the sky people" Clarke forced a smile and then said "I'll leave you two alone", "She's asleep" Lexa said Desperately trying to show Clarke in someway that she still cares, but failed. Clarke left the sick bay with the door closing behind her. Lexa held Costas hand and stared at her as if she wanted to devour her with her eyes, then let go and walked towards the door "you bants disha room, protect her en call me trim anything changes. trim anything happens kom her. you kof kom your sonraun" she said to a grounder upon leaving the sick bay. (Do not leave this room, protect her and call me if anything changes. if anything happens to her. You pay with your life)


End file.
